Asong lobo
by supergirlfan188
Summary: Kayla Maxwell isn't like normal teenage girls. She's the daughter of Timberwolf and Tigress. And she goes to Sky High where she makes friends with the side-kicks. There are problems with her life: Royal Pain is out to get her and her brother, the full moon will be out during homecoming, and a certain fire-shooting rebel's got his eyes on her
1. The first day of superhero high

First day in a new town and first day of a new high school. What joy. I got out of bed and ran to the showers rather quickly. Changing into a white long sleeved shirt with a red crop top with blue jeans and some purple sneakers. Styling my hair into a braid, I was all ready for Sky high.

Heading downstairs for breakfast. I saw my dad and little brother Cody in the living room. I grabbed the only plate in the room that neither touched and some orange juice. "Just like your mother. Hmm?" Dad joked. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever," I said. "So, do you think I'll be in the hero class?" Cody asked. "It doesn't matter what label you have, all that matters is what you do for the greater good." I told him. Dad and Cody both looked at me as if I was speaking in another language.

"Actions speak louder than words." I sighed. Grabbing my back pack and heading towards my bus stop. Well, time for introduction. My name is Kayla Maxwell, daughter of the famous superheroes Timberwolf and Tigress. My powers. Well, you'll find out about them later, but as for my brother Cody. He's a telekinetic.

Anyhow. As I was waiting for the bus, it finally came. Opening the doors for me, I walked in. When the bus driver closed the doors. I asked him. "Excuse me, sir, but is this the bus to Sky high?" He turned to me and smiled. "Sure is, I'm Ron Wilson, and you are?" He said. "Kayla Maxwell." I said.

His eyes widened. "Kayla Maxwell? As in, daughter of Timberwolf and Tigress?" He said. "Yep, that's me." I smiled. Soon everyone was screaming at me to get me to sit with them. Eventually, I went and sat next to a girl with purple streaks on her hair. I turned to her and smiled. "Hi, I'm Kayla." I said.

"Magenta." She said, not really smiling at me. Soon the bus transformed and we were flying. Everyone on the bus was screaming, but I could overhear the bus driver say. "Freshmen." Soon, the bus flew us down to Sky high. We all left the bus. I looked around the campus.

I noticed a girl freeze a couple of morons with her powers. I felt a little nervous. "Hey!" I exclaimed. Being rounded up somehow. "Well, now that we got your attention, welcome to Sky high, now hand over your freshman fee." One of the jerks said.

"There was nothing about payment on the school handbook." I said. A girl in pink walked towards us. She did seem pretty. "Hi, I'm Gwen Grayson. Student body president of Sky high." She smiled, soon telling us all about the wonders of the high school and how she was once a freshmen. "Now here comes the part." Magenta muttered. "The loser track." Some other kid said. "Hero support."

* * *

(Time skip to the cafeteria brought to you by the PE teacher)

Man, I forgot how much I hate PE. I was so nervous that I almost thought I wouldn't make it to hero class. But I actually did with my heightened (and sensitive) hearing.

I walked to a table to eat at all by myself. Only to realize there was a guy sitting there, and man he was cute. "Did I say you could sit here?" He demanded.

Not much of the friendly type I guess. "I'm Kayla." I smiled at him. He grumbled his name was Warren while saying a few mean words. He looked at my form. "Why aren't you hairy?" He questioned. My cheeks flushed. "Umm... Well... I uh..." I stuttered. I sensed something about to happen, something wrong. "Look out!" I exclaimed. Pushing Warren so the kid would bump into me.

We turned. "I-I'm sorry!" He exclaimed. "Its ok." I said. Both of us turned to see Warren's hands on fire. And that's when things went south and we got detention.

* * *

(Time skip back to Kayla's house)

"So, how was the first day?" Cody asked. "Well, it was... _Interesting_." I blushed. Cody smirked. "Dad! Kay's got news!" He called dad. Sometimes I hate that little twerp.

Dad walked towards us. "Let me guess, detention?" He smiled. "Just like your mother, a rebel." But then he became serious. "But your still grounded young lady. Your not allowed to go _anywhere_ unless you have my permission to." He told me. "Now go to your room." Sighing, I walked up the stairs to work on my project.

* * *

(Warren)

On my way home I couldn't stop thinking about that girl and how she saved my ass. Damn, what the hell is wrong with me? Right now I needed some sleep and to get my mind away from that freshman.


	2. The full moon dance part 1

Its only been a week here but yet I've already made some friends. There's Layla the hippie, Magenta the emo and Will the popular kid. Though, ever since he and Gwen started going out. He's been hanging out with her at the popular table. I felt bad for Layla when she found out that Will was going with Layla to the homecoming dance, I knew what it was like to have feelings for a guy who doesn't feel the same. Ever since I met Warren, my heart keeps beating like crazy when I'm around him. Probably the reason why I'm always sitting at his table at lunch. I mean, when I try to smile at him or wave, he just glares at me.

And sometimes, when I'm hanging out with my friends or I'm alone, it feels like somebody's watching me. I just don't understand it at all. I only have a week and a half to find out what animal I'll transform into, Cody wants to look like a tiger, like mom. Though, I'm a little nervous. I really don't want to go to the homecoming dance since I'm afraid everyone will make fun of me when the full moon comes out. But, my mind's telling me to go because something bad will happen there. Right now I was at lunch sitting with Layla and Magenta, and Warren was there, he barely talked at all.

"So, who are you taking to the dance?" Magenta asked Layla. She just looked at her food. Barely touching it at all. I cleared my throat. "Huh?" She looked up. "Are you going to the dance?" Magenta repeated. "Oh, yea... I just don't know who to ask." Layla said.

I turned to Maj, "hey, who are you taking to the dance?" I asked her. "Zach asked me, so I figured to go with him." She shrugged. Turning her attention towards Warren. "Who're you going with?" She said. I blushed. "Well... I... I'm not going." I said. Maj, Layla and Warren looked at me surprised. Even though I don't talk about going to the dance to have the night of my life. But I don't want to embarrass my friends... Or myself in front of Warren.

The bell rang for save the citizen. "I'll see you guys at gym." I said. Quickly getting up and throwing my tray in the garbage and heading to the girls locker room to get ready.

* * *

(Warren)

After we all got to the gym, save the citizen started with some kids over there already. All I could think of was Kayla and asking her out to the homecoming dance, but after I found out she wasn't going. I refused to not ask her out all the same. I even asked Layla what her number was, luckily she gave it to me.

Soon it was mine and Stronghold's turns at the damn thing. And I felt like I was gonna die the minute the timer started. Good thing Stronghold saved my ass and we won the game. We all went to our locker rooms, I put Kayla's number in my phone so I could text her.

 **Kayla, wanna go to the dance with me?** I texted her as soon as I put her on my contacts, then changing clothes and getting ready for home.

* * *

(Kayla)

My cheeks turned red when I got a text from Warren. Wait, how'd he get my number? "So, he already texted you?' Layla asked me. I turned to her, giving her a suspicious look. "What? Its obvious you like him." Maj said. "Yea, but I can't go to homecoming." I told them. "Why not? Its just a dance." Maj shrugged. "A dance that has the full moon coming!" I exclaimed. "I'll be the laughing stock of the whole school, and Warren will _never_ talk to me again!"

"He doesn't even talk to you at all." Layla said. "Either way, I'll never be able to go to this school again." I sighed. Closing my locker and heading to the bus.


	3. The full moon dance part 2

Now my plan is almost complete, I just need to turn all the faculty of Sky high into babies so I can mold them into tomorrow's supervillains! Speed already took care of the pacifier while I was distracting Will down at the Secret Sanctuary. What an idiotic boy. He doesn't even know that his own best friend is in love with him and I'm a villain, how is he supposed to be the son of the Commander and Jetstream?

Well, now that I'm out of the house with the pacifier I'm home free, well, until Kayla noticed me. "Oh, hey, Kayla." I smiled. "Uh, hey Gwen." She smiled back.

"Whats behind your back?" She asked me. "What? Oh, y'know, the ice-ray project." I lied. "Um... Ok." She shrugged. Walking off. What a close one. I ran back to my secret hideout.

* * *

(Kayla)

Ok, now I know somethings going to happen at the dance. I just needed a plan, but right now. I can't find my phone anywhere! "So, you going to the dance?" Cody asked. Groaning, I turned to him. "You know the answer to that." I told him. Forget my phone, I needed to get to school. The dance was tonight anyway.

* * *

(Time skip to homecoming night)

I had to do something so I picked out what dress I was going to wear. I was stuck between a long dark purple dress to the dress my mom wore when she was Tigress. Cody came in. "What are you doing?" He questioned, I turned to him. Noticing he was wearing a tux. "Why are you dressed like that?" I crossed my arms. "It might be a full moon, but that doesn't give you an excuse to come with me to homecoming. Its a school night anyway." I told him.

"Aww, come on, sis!" My little brother begged. I sighed in defeat. "Fine, but only if you help me chose what dress to wear." I said. Showing him the purple dress then mom's dress knowing it'd be easy for him to choose since he's always giving me fashion advice.

"The 2nd one. Looks great in the light and it'll go well with your beige Ocre boots." He said. I smiled, my brother turned so I could change. I just put a clip on my hair. "Now, I'll just call Ron and then we'll get to the high school." I said. We both walked downstairs, when I opened the door I blushed when I saw Warren standing there in a tux. "W-Warren!?" I exclaimed. "Hey." He said. I turned to look at my brother. "Give," I demanded. Cody sighed, giving me back my phone. "Why do you always want to be involved in my life?" I muttered. "Well, at least he's on time." Cody shrugged.

"Who's this?" Warren asked. "My little brother, Cody." I told him. He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Lets go." He held out his hand to me. I took it, and soon we were heading towards Sky high.


	4. The full moon dance part 3

We made it to the school before the full moon. "So, how do we stop the bad guy?" Cody asked. "Are we gonna do the old sneaky stuff?" I rolled my eyes. "I'm going inside, if you see anybody on the outside then text me." I told them. Heading to the school. I heard footsteps behind me. Turning my head. I noticed Warren and Cody behind me. I sighed.

"Fine, but please behave." I said. "I'll try, but I'm not sure about squirt here." Warren teased. "At least I have the decency of not looking at my sister's- !" I turned to see Warren gagging my brother. I rolled my eyes. Boys these days. I walked to the gym, but I heard some noises. "So, do you think this plan will work?" Lash asked. "'Course it will, Will might've broken up with Royal Pain, but at least she's got her weapon again." Another guy said. I stopped the boys behind me.

Sending them a whisper sign. Warren nodded. He showed us a short cut where we were met with Layla in trouble. But she used her plant powers to attack the clone girls. She noticed the three of us. With a sigh of relief she smiled. "Thank goodness its you guys," Cody was speechless. Layla smiled and looked at him.

"Hi there." I snickered, noticing that Cody has a crush on a girl way too older than him. "Umm... h-hi..." He stuttered. "Layla, this is my baby brother, Cody." I introduced rather quickly. Cody growled at me. "Nice to meet you Cody." Layla smiled. Cody giggled stupidly.

"Hey, how about we all stop Royal Pain?" Warren suggested. "Right, come on guys!" I said. We all met up with Will, Magenta, Zach and Ethan. "Where the hell have you guys been?" Warren yelled. "Trying to stop the school from being destroyed with all of us in it." Maj stated stoically. "Can someone please tell me who Royal Pain is?" Cody practically begged. "Who's this?" Will asked. "My brother." I responded. "Now lets go stop that fiend!" I exclaimed. We ran outside to find Gwen with _babies_!?

She told a baby she was holding about her mom's past. Will apologizes to her about her mom. Until Gwen says that she _is_ Royal Pain. Now what a twist!

Soon Will started fighting Royal Pain, but she threw him off the school grounds. We all looked at Will's inevitable death. "Will!" Layla cried. Now I was pissed. I charged at her. "Kayla!" Cody and Warren yelled.

"Well, just the person I actually _wanted_ to fight," Gwen smirked. We started brawling. My enhanced senses and jujitsu kept giving her good hits. "Why," I dodged her punch. "Do you want to," I dodged another hit. "Fight me!?" I demanded. "Because, your mom was my only friend, before her no one else gave a shit about me." Gwen said.

"She was an outcast, just like me, I taught her everything I knew about being a villain, we planned a life of crime together, nothing would stand in our way." My eyes widened, my mom wanted to be a villain?

"Until you damn dad came along! Ever since the two met, your mom and I grew distant. So, I became a villain without her while she became the amazing hero Tigress. Eventually we fought each other to the death, I managed to defeat her," Gwen said. "You _killed my mom_!?" I nearly screamed.

"I had to, she was a stubborn baby and I had no choice. But for you, you can have a choice, join me, and together, we'll be unstoppable." Gwen smirked. "Now, will you?" She offered her hand to me.

"Are you nuts!?" I screamed. "You _killed_ my mom, my brother never even _met_ her, and now you want me to be your _minion_!?" Gwen sighed. "So its a no?" My teeth suddenly became sharp. "Of course its a no goddammit!" The next thing you know, I become a werewolf. My brown hair was coated all over me. My sky blue eyes became a slightly darker shade of blue. Claws released out of my finger tips.

"Well, looks like you'll be using your powers for granted." Gwen said. We started fighting some more, now with the full moon and my new power. I slashed at her stomach. She fell. Will came back up to us. I walked over to them. "Will!" Layla kissed him, they started making out.

Cody growled. His blonde hair was coated all over his body in a tiger-like pattern. I held onto Warren's hand. He let go though. "What's wrong?" I asked, hoping it wasn't because of my wolf form.

"Sorry, its just that, I didn't want to hold your hand." He said. "Why not?" I asked. He held my face in his hands. "Because I'd rather kiss you." He smirked. We suddenly started making out. Maybe things will be different from now on...

* * *

(A few weeks later brought to you by Royal Pain in detention)

A few weeks later Warren and I never really became an actual couple, but we agreed to take baby steps towards our relationship. Until we had the talk. Warren wanted to talk with me outside of the cafeteria. "Hey," he said. "Hey, whats up?" I said, he wasn't smiling. "Is something wrong?" I asked.

He sighed. "Look, Kayla, I think your cool and all but, I'm just not yet ready for a girlfriend yet." I was slightly upset. But I understood. "I get it, we can just be friends if you want." I said to him. He smiled. "Thanks," he said. "So, I'll see you around?" I nodded. Together we went back into the cafeteria to finish our lunches.

* * *

(AN: Sorry if you guys were hoping for Kayla and Warren to be together. I just thought that since y'know, Warren is fire and Kayla is like a wolf that he'd probably hurt her. Basic reason most superheroes live by because of their powers, so I used that reason for Warren, he actually really likes Kayla, he just doesn't wanna hurt her, so sorry if that isn't the ending you guys were hoping for. But I'm sure one day, they'll be in a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship)


End file.
